


Tickle Tickle

by ewela1130



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, so ticklish, vetinari is ticklish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewela1130/pseuds/ewela1130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking advantage of my mood for happy Vetinari, my gf requested some v/v fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle Tickle

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Vetinari is ticklish. Very.


End file.
